Katsuro Fujioka
"To replace Yuriko Omega, Katsuro Fujioka, a black samurai in service of both North Japan and the Empire of the Rising Sun, must support Russia and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star at all costs. He was once a normal working man in Sapporo until the Communist Party of Japan wanted to delete Yuriko Omega and make the Empire of the Rising Sun become a reality of its own after she's unfit for North Japan's collaboration with Russia, due to her hate on the Coalition and the Alliance." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Black Samurai Katsuro Fujioka is the Black Samurai of North Japan, and also, the Empire of the Rising Sun, and is one of the replacements of Yuriko Omega. During World War III, he was a normal man working in Sapporo, the capital of North Japan. Wanted to make North Japan become the Empire of the Rising Sun, North Japan must delete Yuriko Omega first because he is one of the only ones who can lead the Empire of the Rising Sun, just as Yuriko is having bad intentions to attack Russia like in Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. After having to deleted her, Luan called upon the Japanese Communist Party to hire him in order to make him become the Black Samurai of the Rising Sun so that there would be no more Yuriko Omega since she went on against Russia and the Empire of the Rising Sun will no longer attack Russia unlike in Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3. Soon, he becomes the Black Samurai of the Empire of the Rising Sun when he is wearing a Black Samurai armor and his special katana. Also,he is well-known for riding on an XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" during the battle of Kassala, fighting against the Rah-Rah Robot and attempting to kill Arnold, Carlos, Wanda, Ralphie, D.A. and Keesha. Soon, he will let the Nile River Coalition and the Nazi Union continue occupying Kassala, keep Jyoti and Tim from being rescued by the Rah-Rah Robot's crew members, protect the Dardanelles Robot from being captured, and protect Abasi Hakim in NRC's command. During the abandonment of the Siege of Kassala and at the start of Operation Buttertoast, he would protect Tabuu at all costs by duelling the Rah-Rah-Robot and many other mechas in all over Africa. He died in Imperial Japanese Coup d'états that former Imperial Japanese soldiers killed him Now only he can use his special katana, but he can also use his new weapons: a Katana Beam, a lightsaber, all traditional Japanese weapons and a Gambol Omega with a Type 94 Nambu pistol. In battle, he can be leading the Empire of the Rising Sun Army as the Black Samurai of the Empire of the Rising Sun with him being very good at melee attacks with can the ability to his Dusts to attack enemies. Now he will fight for Luan Loud, the Empire of the Rising Sun, North Japan and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Background Category:Characters